It Just Fits
by MilyMB
Summary: What happened after Ginny and Harry's famous first kiss? And how did Snape find out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd move out of Baltimore City. D

Summary: This is my version of what happened after Harry and Ginny's first kiss.

One-shot.

Read and Review. D

3 3 3 3 3 3

As the Fat Lady swung open, Harry Potter jumped out of the portrait hole and quickly offered his hand to the young girl behind him.

She blushed and said a quiet "Thanks." with a smile.

Once she was out, they stood there and looked at each other. Harry stared at Ginny with that same lovesick smile she was sure was plastered all over her flushed face. His green eyes twinkled at her, and she found herself pulling Harry in for another kiss before she could stop herself.

Harry felt Ginny's hand wrapped around him while she kissed, and reached his hands up to her hair. He had always loved redheads. He didn't really know why, he just guessed it was a genetic thing passed down from his father or something.

They broke apart after around five minutes, and smiled those same goofy, lovesick grins at each other while breathing heavily. Then silently, Harry reached out his hand for Ginny's, and pulled her along down the corrider.

They slowly broke into a run, and before they knew it they were racing down the staircases, stopping on each landing to give each other quick kisses, or little twirls. Eventually they reached the entrance hall, and burst out into the sunshine. Ginny and Harry ran over to the edge of the Black Lake, were they threw themselves down, and layed there, panting slightly from their mad dash.

When she had finally caught her breath, Ginny rolled over on her side to face Harry. His hair was sticking almost straight up and his cheeks were flushed, and yet there was still that stupid, adorable, grin on his face.

He looked at her and leaned forward as if to kiss her on the lips, when suddenly, he turned his head so his mouth was almost in her ear. He whispered "I think I'm in love, Ginny Weasley." and then slowly turned his head down to suck on her neck.

Ginny felt as if the world had began to spin. He LOVED her! Harry Potter was in love with her! The boy of her dreams finally felt the way she had felt for the past five years. She giggled breathlessly and whispered in his ear, "I _know_ I'm in love, Harry Potter."

They stopped and stared into each other's ears lovingly for a few seconds before kissing passionetly on the lips again.

Eventually as the sun started to set, Harry helped Ginny up, and they headed back inside.

Little did they know that Severus Snape had been watching all of this from a classroom's windows on the first floor.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginny woke up as the first sunrays broke through the curtains to her four-poster bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned over onto her side. She smiled at Harry who was still fast asleep next to her.

_This isn't my bed!_ Ginny thought with shock. She had forgotten that her and Harry had gone up to his dormitory later that night and she had never left after they were done.

With a quick jolt, Ginny sat up quickly. Ron was in this dorm! He had been there when she had lost her virginity! True, they had used a silencing charm on the bed so the others would not overhear them, but EW! Her own brother was in the room while she had slept with Harry!

Next to her, Harry began to stir. Ginny smiled at him when he opened his eyes. He sat up, put on his glasses, and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Gin. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a small smirk playing around his mouth.

She playfully hit his shoulder and replied, "You know damn well I did Potter. Don't play games with me." And with that she fell gave him a quick kiss, hopped out of bed quietly, grabbed her clothes off the floor, and crept out of his dorm wearing nothing but her lacy blue underwear.

"God, I love that girl." Harry thought to himself, before drifting back to sleep. And yes, he had that lovesick smile on his face.

3 3 3 3 3 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! This is a one-shot! No more chapters, and I want to know how I did! Any comments are welcome, I'd love some constuctive critiscism. :D Luve you all, MilyMB


End file.
